Leave out the Rest
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Garmadon/Dareth wedding.] If only the wedding preparation was taken seriously, first of all.


Dareth had been taking his sweet time. But Garmadon was getting fed up having to wait in the dressing room. He wasn't by any means patient ever since he became human again. So he got up to gently rap against the door with the back of his hand, "Are you alright in there, dear?"

A muffled reply came of, "No..."

That was a shock. Dareth rarely sounded so embarrassed, "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

The dojo master let out a sigh, "Yeah, but I don't want you to look at me right now."

The graying man was shocked. That was a sentence he'd never once heard. All Dareth wanted was constant attention. Even when he was ill, he'd eagerly act as if he was the most beautiful creature . Which was very true.

As expected, eventually the stall door creaked open. He wasn't expecting, however, his lover in a pure white wedding dress. It hugged all the right places, so of course he gaped at the curves intensified. Though Dareth took it the wrong way, "Oh, I'm so gross aren't I?"

Ha, maybe if he didn't have regular waxing sessions he thought nobody knew about. Garmadon was still rather confused, "Why did you...?"

Dareth gave a nervous chuckle, still mostly hiding himself. Thankfully, no guys other than Garmadon and he were here... so far. He just shrugged, "I just wanted to see if it fit, as a joke..."

Garmadon sighed slowly, then gave a shrug himself, "Alright, but how about you take that off? I liked the kimono you looked at on the racks earlier."

Dareth mumbled something nervously a few seconds later.

Perhaps the ex-dark lord heard that wrong, "Excuse me?" He was older than his physical age brought on.

The dojo master glared slightly, but spoke up, "I tried unzipping this thing, and the zipper broke when it got to my hips." Tears stung his eyes visibly, "I'm just that fat! Can you believe it?"

Without delay, Garmadon hugged his younger lover, squeezing slightly reassuringly. Stepping back, he looked either way. "Ready to go, then?" He grabbed the kimono that he originally picked out, the draped the fabric gingerly. Making sure it tied and looked nice, he nodded and moved them along. Getting to the checkout counter, he smiled proudly as he pulled out some currency, "He can't wait for the ceremony soon, so he's refusing to take it off. Cute, right?"

The cashier nodded, but smiled gently right back. Garmadon had a contagious smile.

Leaving, Garmadon made sure they walked out with other people. When the buzzers went off, the blond kept up the pace smoothly.

On the car ride home, the younger was still worrisome, "But I'm still wearing this dress!"

"It's too late, but I think you'll live." Dareth knew how to be chill about things. Chill. What an odd word in that context... "Just think that you'll get some trophy for dealing with it."

That shut him up.

*I*I*I*I*

Because it had westerner mostly written all over it, the kimonos were basically the only Asian culture involved. He had just realized such a thing. But he wasn't worried. No. He was incredibly nervous and excited.

To calm himself, he looked at his son that had the online diploma to marry people. Interesting. The teen was a bit antsy, though. Dareth was taking too long. It was meant to be a quicker wedding.

As he about sent someone to get Dareth, there the brown ninja was. His jaw nearly dropped. Dareth had even dolled up his face, and it wasn't all that bad. Except for the masculine jawline, it was believable.

It was cute as Jeffy and Phil ran down the aisle, or the beginning of the training room with a long white tablecloth, and got on either side of Dareth. They giggled as if this was all an act of a joke, then began to slowly make their way with him. Zane was muttering about how he'd never known this was a practice in weddings, but the others were too distracted by the whole thing. They would need to get filled in. Not even Nya could say anything as he got to where Garmadon was.

Garmadon was amused, then leaned in quickly to murmur, "What a beautiful wife you'll be, Lady Garmadon."

The tanned man snorted, "I wish my new last name wasn't so tacky, though." That would be his first last name, actually. A long story short, the orphan never figured out how to name himself fully.

Lloyd sighed in a humming form, then smiled between the two men, "Okay, so who would have even seen this coming?" Earning a warning glance from his father, he continued, "You and Mom never got along, so I hope at least this will. I've known Dareth for longer too, so that gives him a bonus." He pretended to look through the book in his hand, "Alright, so I know you two love each other no matter what, blah blah... Hm, okay... I pronounce you two married. You may now kiss the... Dareth?"

Garmadon would smack his son in the back of the head, but later. They kept the kiss innocent, but Dareth winked anyways. Well then.

*I*I*I*I*

After all the stories were shared in a circle of folding chairs, and Wu even hid surprising tears, Kai couldn't help but speak up, "So seriously, do we call Dareth Lady Garmadon for real? What am I missing, I don't get it..."


End file.
